Waiting for the Doctor
by frankiekristine13
Summary: Short story for Rose and Ten based on the events of 'Doomsday'


**Disclaimer; I don't own Doctor Who, nor do I take credit for any of their works or characters.**

'Run' and this strange man had taken me by the hand. I followed his instructions, hand in hand we ran through the whole of time and space, we ran through universes, galaxies, planets and worlds, saving lives and defeating aliens in our wake. I told the doctor I loved him, or rather, that I loved travelling with him, and I wished he knew that I really meant. The travelling, it came as a package, I've seen the most amazing things, learned about anything and everything in this huge universe, and every other universe in existence, but it was him I wanted. I'd never really been any good at reading people, deciphering their emotions and how they felt, but I could feel the doctor's loneliness, the loneliness only an only child of a husbandless mother could understand. I could see his pain, always in his eyes, even as they sparked with the excitement of adventure. I could see this pain clearer than any words could. The doctor had become a part of me; I had become so in tune with him, his emotions. This was more than just knowing him, this was a gift; one only soul mates could possess. You see, I have grown up from that awkward 19 year old I used to be only a few months ago, I have found myself, found the most perfect man in the whole of existence, and I love him.

'I…I love you' I choked, words pronounced oddly, my voice cracking in strange parts of the words.

'Quite alright to' he reassured, grinning. 'and, I suppose… if it's my last chance to say it…'  
I looked, into his image, the, oh, too realistic image… 'Rose Tyler…'  
My heart picked up the pace, hoping, and waiting.  
'Rose Tyler, I love you, and I'm gonna find a way back to you, I need you, Rose.'  
And then the connection was lost, he faded away into thin air.

I waited for him, I lived my life, found a job, I went to work, ate chips, went to bed, got up, and never complained, because the doctor loves me, and he's finding a way to get back to me, this clever man, searching for a way to get across universes, just for me.

Before I'd even realised, ten years had passed, I was now 30 years old. It's amazing how much time working for Torchwood uses up, in my little world of aliens, the doctor, and defending the earth. I almost felt involved in this job, the best job in the world some might say. The best job in _this_ world, I could only think of one better, with only one partner, a blue box, and the whole of time and space.

I saw mum, every weekend, with my dad on this world, I had a little brother now, Tony, nine years old. I tell him of my adventures, all the things I have seen and done, the planets I've saved, he's too young to understand how much I loved the doctor, still love him, but he knows he's something special.

No other man could compare. No human, anyway. I guess that's why, twenty years later, 25 years after I stood on that beach, on the worst day of my life, at just 20 years old, I haven't settled down. Mum always tells me to 'stop waiting for him, sweetheart, live your life' and I suppose I owe it to her to have grandkids, but she has Toby now, I'll pass that job on to him, because from the second I loved the doctor, he took my heart, and never returned it. I can't love someone without my heart; I couldn't give away to some other man what belongs to him.

I never doubted the doctor. I never thought that he wouldn't come back to me, wouldn't find a way. I know he will come for me. I just have to keep waiting.

_**Rose Tyler  
27 April 1986 – January 16, 2054.  
Loving Sister and Aunt  
**_

The Doctor stood by the small grave, next to two similar marble stones, identifying the graves as that of her parents. There were no flowers covering her grave, for this grave wasn't new. Rose Tyler had never settled down, never got married and had children, all those ordinary things that humans do. Because she was never ordinary, he supposed. The Doctor got back into his small blue box, to reappear, just moments later with a large bunch of flowers, Roses from the planet Florana, the most beautiful scarlet roses in the universe, and softly placed them at her grave.

'Goodbye, Rose Tyler- Defender of the Earth. I will always love you.


End file.
